nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Pixel Town
Nickelodeon Pixel Town (also known as Pixel Town in Asia) is a 2019 city building mobile game by Nickelodeon and Go Game Pte. Ltd. for the iOS and Android mobile devices released in October 29, 2019. In the game, players can build a Nickelodeon city of their own, where they can collect characters, costumes and animation, all drawn in highly stylistic retro pixel art. The game will further immerse players in the Nickelodeon world by “questing” with characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Invader Zim, CatDog, The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, Rugrats, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold! and The Wild Thornberrys. Gameplay In Nickelodeon Pixel Town, players can customize the look of the game's hub The Memory center with different characters, buildings, and accessories from 13 popular Nickelodeon shows. Enter the Memory Center to combine Residents using Splat to unlock familiar faces! Learn all the combinations to fill the town! Dress them up with funtastic costumes! Keep everyone happy by completing quests and be rewarded with Splats, Gold and Gems! Take a ride on the TMNT Party Wagon, and pop by the Krusty Krab for a Krabby Patty! Unlock and build over 60 iconic buildings from your favorite Nickelodeon shows! Decorate your town with over 50 decorative structures like skate parks and palm trees! Expand your land to make space for more Residents and buildings! Make friends by adding them to your friends list! Visit them every day and check out their Pixel Town! Boost their buildings to get more Gold! Share your Pixel Town with all your friends and compete to see who can collect the most Residents! The gameplay is mostly based on the Kung Fu Factory's SpongeBob Moves In! mobile game but with more Nickelodeon characters and the 90's Nickelodeon-styled story crossovers. GAME FEATURES: *MEET over 60 Residents from 13 Popular Nickelodeon Shows! *SPLAT & DISCOVER New Residents by Figuring out the Correct Combinations! *UNLOCK & BUILD over 60 Iconic Buildings! *DECORATE Your Pixel Town with over 50 Decorative Structures! *VISIT Friends & Check Out Their Pixel Town! *COMPLETE Quests with Unique Character Animations! *EARN Rewards by Completing Quests and Helping Your Friends! *DRESS UP Your Residents with Funtastic Costumes! CHARACTERS FROM: *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Avatar: The Legend of Korra *CatDog *Danny Phantom *Hey Arnold! *Invader Zim *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Fairly OddParents *The Wild Thornberrys Release The game itself is officially announced on it's release on Google Play and the Apple App Store in Singapore, Malaysia, and the Philippines. Nickelodeon Pixel Town offers a refreshing spin on well-loved Nickelodeon characters from mobile game studio goGame’s collaboration with Nickelodeon, this is the first mobile game licensed to an Asian game studio that brings a family of Nickelodeon properties together. Following the first phase of the launch, Nickelodeon Pixel Town will gradually be released to the rest of Southeast Asia. External Links *Official website Category:Video Games Category:2019 video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mobile games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:IOS games Category:City-building games Category:Crossover video games Category:Single-player video games